


Deal

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, AU, Endverse, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, No Incest, Non-con because of heat and stuff, Sibling Relationship, Slow-burn-ish, Winsister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Endverse AUBasically regular Endverse only Lucifer is inside Nick and you’re Sam’s twin sisterOh and there’s ABO stuff





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is mostly set-up

“Dean, it will be fine. What’s the worst that could happen? Really? I go into a rut and I fight until I drop or I sleep with some random Beta. You and Sam do it all the time.” You spoke calmly despite your older brother pacing around and fidgeting with your equipment. You had learned when you were quite young Dean was a fidgeter. You always kept things handy just for this purpose, and it usually kept him from leaving your workspace in complete disarray.

Today he was fidgeting with your bobble head collection. He was poking the hip of a hula girl and watching her wobble. You were inputting notes into your solar-charged office computer.

“We don’t have to like it, Y/N/N.” He grumbled while avoiding your gaze. “Besides, couldn’t you just keep taking your pills? You have more...”

“We talked about this, Dean. Ive been on the suppressants for as long as is medically safe, and, besides, Jody needs them. I’m a grown woman, she’s raising teenagers, and she just got five more girls from that rescue you guys did last month. I’m sending the rest of my pills to her. It’s been decided. I’ll be fine. We’re prepared.”

He looked at you then. “What if it’s too much for you to handle?”

You stood from your computer and put a hand on his arm. “That’s why I have my two big brothers.” You hugged him and he grabbed you tight. “I’ll probably present as a Beta like mom. No problem. If i present as an Alpha, you and Sam can help me beat up some Croats.”

“Y/N/N... what if you’re an Omega?” He barely whispered it.

“It won’t happen. No one in our entire family line has been an Omega. Ever. We’re all either Betas or Alphas, like you and dad and Sam. Do you know how rare it is for twins to have different presentations? Even fraternal twins like me and him. I’ll be fine. Trust me.”

 

A few weeks later

Cas came out of your tent with a large bleeding scratch on his arm. He went to your brothers who were waiting nervously in the command center, a large tent filled with maps, guns and ammo. They stood from the table where they had been filling shells and looked at him expectantly.

Cas went to the first aid kit and bandaged his bleeding arm before he spoke.

“She is hostile.”

“Obviously, Man, what the hell?” Dean all but shouted at his best friend.

“She does not wish to see you. Either of you. Or apparently me.”

“Cas... what... I mean... is this supposed to happen?” Sam was at a loss. Alpha females were rare and he wasn’t sure if this was normal.

“It is generally how Omegas present, yes.” Cas forced the words out without looking at the brothers.

“Excuse me?”

“Son of a bitch!”

Both your brothers exploded at once before falling silent again. After several moments to process the information Sam spoke first.

“She’s an Omega?”

Castiel nodded. “She is an Omega in heat. My vessel is a Beta, so she instinctively lashed out at me. And during a moment of coherency she made it clear if she so much as scented either of you she would end you. And then herself.”

“Wait... that was her moment of coherency? Threatening murder and suicide?” Dean slammed his fist on the table and ran a hand through his hair.

“This is an unpleasant situation for her.” Castiel said unhelpfully, eyes softening a bit.

“What are we supposed to do...?” Sam said, still standing frozen in his original position, eyes unable to focus, terrified for his twin. “What does she need? And what happens if...” he couldn’t bring himself to finish that thought.

“She needs an Alpha. She’s been on suppressants for over a decade, this is her first presentation. Her first heat. She needs an Alpha or the fever will kill her. It will cook her brain from inside her skull.”

“Could you be a little more descriptive, Cas?” Dean snarked angrily.

Sam held up a hand to stop Castiel from answering Dean literally. “There aren’t any Alphas left except for us. No Omegas either. Just Betas. Dean and I can’t help her. Are we just supposed to watch her die?”

Castiel took a breath. “There is one Alpha I know of. But she wont like it. Neither will you.”

“Doesn’t matter who it is. Between that and a dead Y/N, no contest. Lets go.” Dean grabbed the keys to his SUV and stormed out of the entrance.

 

You woke slowly in your own bed. You were sore all over. Wearing only one of Sams T-shirts, your hair and skin were clean. And your fever was gone.

You knew you weren’t dead. According to your brothers hell wasnt this pleasant and you refused to believe your heaven was set post-apocalypse in your dingy medical tent.

You stood slowly and would have fallen if Castiel hadnt come in that moment and caught you. For once you didn’t yell at him for not knocking.

“Hello, Y/N. You should probably stay in bed for a while. You’ve had an ordeal.” He laid you gently back down on your cot and stood there awkwardly.

“Castiel, what happened to me? I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

He stiffened and his jaw clenched. “I apologize for that. If i still had my grace I would heal your bruises.”

You looked closer at your skin. There were bruises all over you, your wrists, thighs, ankles. They appeared to be finger marks.

“Cas, did you do this to me?” You accused.

Castiel flushed and stood taller. “Absolutely not. I would never harm you.”

“Okay, okay... then... who did?”

He stayed silent and refused to look at you.

You glared at him. “Castiel...”

“Its not my place to say. Let me get your brothers.”

“Get Sam please. Not Dean yet, Sam first.” You requested softly, knowing you were much more likely to get straight answers from your twin.

Cas glanced at you and nodded once before leaving your tent.

 

Sam came in almost immediately and sat at the foot of your cot.

“How are you?” He focused on your face, as if trying to read it like a book. He was usually successful at reading you in seconds.

“What happened, Sam?” You asked him straight out.

“You were dying, Y/N...”

“Sam please tell me you and Dean didn’t...” You couldn’t finish the thought, it was too horrific.

“NO. No. We didn’t. Not that we wouldn’t have done anything to save you, Y/N/N. ANYTHING. But Cas said you threatened murder/suicide if we tried.”

“Okay. Good. Everyone gets to live. So how come I’m not dead from fever right now?”

Sam stared at his hands and chewed his lip.

“Sam, if you don’t tell me what happened, right this minute, so help me...”

“We found an Alpha.”

You gaped like a fish for a moment, completely stunned. Sam sat perfectly still and silent and let you digest the information.

“So you just handed me over to some random Alpha...” You barely breathed it.

“You were dying. We would have done anything, Baby.”

“Sam... I need you to think very hard about all the times you’ve tried to lie or not tell me something and how well that’s worked out for you.” You took a breath. “Who was the Alpha, Sam?”

He looked like he was about to be sick. You gave him a moment. But just a moment.

“Sam Winchester, you tell me this instant. Who did you give me to?”

“Lucifer.” There it was. He had just blurted it out. He slowly looked at your eyes. “Lucifer saved you.”

 

“...Lucifer...” Your twin breathed an audible sigh of relief. Those were the first syllables you had uttered in ten very tense minutes. He had started to wonder if you would ever speak to him again. “So, let me get this straight...”

“Y/N, we...”

“MY TURN, Sam. Its my turn to talk. Got it?” He nodded silently. “So... basically, you said no to Lucifer entering your body under any circumstances but the second it fit your purposes you just invited him into mine.”

“Y/N, that’s not fair. You were dying and...”

“And you couldn’t handle it. People die, Sam. A hell of a lot of people. I’m not special...”

“You are.” He said quietly but with conviction. Your mouth snapped shut in surprise. He may have been an Alpha and you apparently an Omega but he had always yielded to your will, your opinions, your hare brained ideas. He had rarely, if ever, contradicted you. “Y/N, you are special. You’re not only one of the last non-zombies on the planet, you are one of the very last Omegas. And even if you weren’t, you are our doctor.”

“I’m not a doctor, Sam.”

“You’re the closest we have. You finished at Stanford.”

“I finished the Pre-Med program.”

“Which is a hell of a lot more than most people have!” He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “Baby, do you really think Dean could survive us losing you? Do you think I could...” His voice broke and your rage wilted slightly.

“Fine... just...” You took a deep breath. “Tell me how it happened.”

“I don’t... what do you want to know?” His instinct was to resist telling you, to protect you, but he knew you would eventually get the information you wanted.

“Okay, let’s start with, how did I get from my bed to his? I don’t remember walking.”

Sam swallowed heavily and stared at his knees. “Cas carried you to the SUV. You were barely conscious. Dean and Cas and I took you to Lucifer’s building. His guards weren’t going to let us through but once they scented you they sent us up instantly.

“He was a dick, like always, sitting smug on his throne. Until he caught your scent. It was weird, he completely changed right in front of us. Fell to his knees. Begged for you.”

You stared at the bruises on your wrists and trembled slightly.

“Sam...”

Your twin glanced up at you.

“How did you get me back...” You barely whispered. You glanced at your brother, his face gone completely pale. You felt yours do the same.

Just then Dean, with his impeccable timing, decided to walk in.


	2. Or No Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more setup, some Lucifer!

Dean grinned at seeing you awake and his smile was filled with such pure joy and relief that for a second you forgot you were furious and terrified.

“Baby Girl, you have no idea how happy I am to see those beautiful eyes.” He bent and hugged you, gently at first but then, for just a moment, so tightly you couldn’t breathe and your trepidation quadrupled.

He thankfully let you go before you passed out from lack of oxygen and then proceeded to take up half the floor of your tent, sitting cross-cross. It was only then he noticed the tension in the atmosphere.

He looked at Sam accusingly. “What did you tell her Sammy?”

“The truth.” Sam said flatly.

“Dammit, man, we talked about this. You were supposed to wait until she was stronger before we told her everything.”

“Excuse me, I’m in the room.” You interrupted. “And he didn’t tell me everything. Not yet.”

“She wants to know how we got her back after...” Sam trailed off and shared a meaningful glance with Dean. It always baffled you when they did that. Spoke without words. You and Sam were twins and he never shared gazes like that with you.

Dean cleared his throat. “You hungry, Y/N/N?”

“Don’t try to change the subject, Dean.” You said wearily. “How did you get me back from Lucifer?”

Dean began to fidget with his fingers and he refused to meet your eyes. That’s when you knew whatever it was they had to do to get you back was really bad.

“It’s really not that bad, Y/N/N. I mean, you probably would have agreed if you’d been of sound mind. Or, you know, awake.”

“Dean, we need to just tell her.” Sam tried.

“Honestly, it’s not like you would have had much choice anyway...” Dean stalled.

“We made a deal.” Sam said, effectively cutting off Dean’s rambling.

“I see...” You were trying very hard not to scream at your brothers. As far as physical strength went, they each had you clearly outmatched. But your will was a force to be reckoned with. There had been more than one occasion, especially after your father had died, that the boys had come to you for patching up and you had scolded them into puddles of submission for being unnecessarily reckless. You needed them to keep talking now, though, so you struggled to remain calm. “What kind of deal?”

Sam cleared his throat and Dean studied his hands intently.

“Guys...” You said, a note of warning in your tone.

“We promised him you’d come back. For your next heat.... and every heat after.” Sam said timidly.

You blinked, stunned. Not only had your brothers basically pimped you out to the devil himself, but every month for the rest of your life you were expected to deliver yourself to him. Probably gift wrapped. With a bow.

“And what if I don’t?”

“He’ll come for you.” Dean muttered. “Baby Girl, he wasn’t going to give you back at all if we didn’t agree. I think he considers you his.”

A feeling of panic took you over and your hands flew to your neck and shoulders, feeling for broken skin.

“He said he wouldn’t claim you until...” Sam didn’t finish his thought.

“Until what?” You demanded.

Your twin’s jaw ticked with rage. “Until you were begging for it.” He ground out between clenched teeth.

 

3 weeks later

You were safe. You had a gun and you knew how to use it. You were in an armored SUV. Castiel was in the driver’s seat. And you had about a week before your heat should hit again.

Forget that it was the middle of the damned night and you were headed toward the tall, well-lit office building Lucifer had claimed as his palace.

Forget that you were at the end of your rope and the only solution you could come up with was a face-to-face ‘renegotiation’ of your ‘deal’.

Forget that your only backup was a slightly confused ex-angel and when your brothers woke up they would murder you for leaving the encampment without them.

You were safe. You were good.

You were purposely ignoring the fact that with every mile closer to the high rise your pulse sped and your stomach flipped.

You were fine.

 

Cas pushed the button at the gate of the parking garage.

“Yeah?’ One of Lucifer’s guard’s eloquent greeting over the speaker.

“This is Castiel escorting Y/N Winchester to see Lucifer...” Cas glanced at you for an instant. “He should remember her from their mating a few weeks ago.”

You smacked his arm lightly, which didn’t really phase him. There was a soft buzzing sound and Castiel drove into the garage. He parked and the two of you walked to the elevator.

Cas pushed the button for the top floor and you both got on once the doors opened. There was soft music playing.

“Do you wish me to accompany you into the meeting with Lucifer?” He asked.

“No. I mean... I don’t think so. Maybe.”

“I will comply with whatever you desire.” He said sincerely. You nodded.

With a soft chime the doors opened, revealing a plush waiting area. There were chairs, tables, magazines, the same soft music from the elevator. There was even a large aquarium filled with tropical fish. Behind an intimidating desk sat an equally intimidating beautiful woman with pitch black eyes.

“Mr. Morningstar will see you now, Ms. Winchester.” She said in a pleasant enough voice, though her cold smile made you shudder.

You turned to Castiel. “Let me go in first. If I need you... I’ll let you know.”

He nodded once and sat in one of the comfortable looking chairs, picking up a pre-apocalypse issue of Woman’s Day and beginning to read. There was a reason you brought him instead of your brothers. No way they’d let you handle this without making a huge fuss over every detail.

You squeezed his shoulder and he placed his hand over yours briefly without looking up from his article on fall casseroles.

You turned and entered the Devil’s lair.

 

‘Lair’ may have been too generous a term. It was a lounge. A man cave. A partition was pulled back and on one side was nothing but an elaborate golden throne on a massive dais. An empty throne.

On the other side was a couch flanked by armchairs facing a coffee table and a flat screen. Lucifer was in the armchair facing the door, jean-clad legs crossed, stocking feet propped on the coffee table, a bowl of chips in his lap, a remote in his hand, flicking through what seemed like a billion channels of late night TV.

“Welcome home, Pumpkin.” He said before looking up at you. He angled the bowl of chips in your direction. “Want some?”

You had not been expecting this. A dapper suit, slicked back hair, cruel flashing eyes, a scepter made from bones, a human footrest as he draped himself over his throne, victims chained and screaming.

Not this rumpled, messy-haired, blue-eyed... tall... strong... male...

You shook your head to clear it. He put his feet on the floor and turned off the television, piercing you like a butterfly under a pin with his mischievous-but-not-wholly-evil gaze. You stared hard at your feet.

“Y/N...” He said softly. Your eyes flicked to his and you were lost. You had wanted to tell him something... what was it again?

A ghost of a smirk curled one corner of his mouth. He set the chips on the coffee table and patted his lap invitingly. “Come to Daddy, Pumpkin.”

Okay, that did it. Whatever spell you had momentarily slipped under was shattered.

“This is not my home, Lucifer, and I sure as hell am not your mate. This is a temporary arrangement.”

His smirk was gone and one brow was quirked as he watched you rant.

“I need you currently so I don’t die. That’s all. That’s what I get out of this. You get to bang a Winchester. And I’m betting that notch on your belt is one of your favorites.”

He stood and opened his mouth to talk, but you silenced him with one raised hand. You were on a roll.

“And the minute I find another Alpha... ANY other Alpha I’m never coming...”

Your speech was cut off along with your breath. You blinked and Lucifer’s face was an inch from your own, his eyes flashing, his hand wrapped firmly around your throat.

“No.” He growled one word at you. And with your next blink you were on your knees, coughing and gasping, and Lucifer was digging into a mini fridge for two beers.


	3. Change in Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist in plot and some pre-smut

The instant you caught your breath and your head stopped spinning you were on your feet, gun aimed at Lucifer’s center mass.

He moved toward you slowly, an opened beer in each hand, and he didn’t stop until he was so close the barrel of your gun was pressed into his chest, just over his heart.

He smirked softly at you and you found you couldn’t look away from his eyes.

“Come sit. Let’s have a chat about why you will never have another Alpha, shall we?” He said with a wink.

You barely stopped yourself from shooting the smug look off his ridiculously attractive face. You lowered your gun and grabbed one of the beers, taking a few deep swallows of the cold beverage to soothe your slightly bruised throat.

He smiled like he had won whatever game he had been playing and sat on the couch, far too close to the middle for your comfort. You perched yourself on the far edge.

“So... care to explain why you are under this bizarre delusion that you own me? Just because you helped me through my heat? Is that seriously why?”

He stayed aggravatingly silent and simply stared at you, puzzling something out for what felt like hours.

“You really don’t remember what happened, do you Pumpkin?”

“Please stop calling me that.”

He nodded slowly. “Sure thing, Cupcake. You just said you preferred it to ‘Baby’ because your brothers call you that. And your father too, before he died.”

You gaped at him. You knew Lucifer had not only seen you naked but had mated you through your heat, but him knowing something so profoundly personal made you feel like he had stripped you raw. You had never felt so exposed.

But a closer look at his face revealed a complete lack of smug satisfaction. His expression was open and gentle and for a split second you felt yourself begin to warm to him.

And then you recalled he had no plans to ever let you go. And your spine steeled once again.

“Call me Y/N. Or Ms. Winchester.” You all but snapped at him.

He merely nodded politely. “Whatever you wish, Y/N.”

That uncharacteristic gentleness again. Damn him and his apparent ability to constantly disarm you. You sipped your beer and twisted the bottle around and around in your hands.

“No. I don’t remember what happened. Any of it. But I do know my brothers need me. I’m their medic and oftentimes their sole voice of sanity. I can’t live here. And as charming as I’m sure you can be, i don’t belong to you.”

“No, you don’t. Not yet anyway.”

“Not ever, Lucifer. I am not yours. That’s final.”

He stiffened a bit and glared at you. You glared right back at him.

“Y/N, you’re right. You’re not mine.” He set his beer on the coffee table and whipped off his T-shirt before you could blink, leaving him bare from the waist up and exposing a wicked looking but perfectly healed scar in the place where his shoulder and neck met. “But I sure as hell am yours.”

 

Something inside you snapped and you dropped the bottle you had been playing with. He caught it and set it on the table beside his own just before being pressed back into the sofa, your knees on either side of his thighs, straddling him.

You were vaguely aware that your calculations about the timing of your heat may have been slightly off but that was your last logical thought before you began to grind your pelvis against him, licking your claiming mark hungrily, feeling the shape of your teeth and catching your own scent which he would now carry for eternity.

“Mine.” You heard yourself growl almost ferally. “Mine.”

He groaned softly and put one strong hand on your hip, the other burying itself deep in your hair, pulling your ear to his mouth. “Yours, Omega. Always.” You rocked your hips tight against him and he gasped. “Now do you understand why you can’t leave me?”

You ignored him, purring softly and running your hands over his bare chest. He belonged to you, but he was still your Alpha. He grabbed your arm and flipped you onto your stomach, your head pressed to the couch, his body hard and heavy against your back. His hand was still in your hair, deliciously tight.

“Answer me, Omega.” He growled into your ear. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.” You answered breathlessly. Lucifer rewarded you with a low, possessive growl and a slow roll of his hips against your ass.


	4. Mutual Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light smut for you. Enjoy!

Stupid Dean and his stupid perfect timing. Lucifer was glorious in his half-naked perfection. He had you pinned in presentation position and was just about to tear your clothes off when your big brother burst through the door, closely followed by your twin and a sputtering Castiel, trying without success to keep them from barging in.

“Get the hell off my little sister, Ass-Hat.” Dean growled, pressing a gun to Lucifer’s head.

Lucifer slowly got off of you, his hands up in supplication. Dean was still seeing red but Sam had noticed something Dean hadn’t.

“Dean... look at his neck.” Sam’s voice was calm but his grip on his own gun was steely tight and shook a bit.

You blushed furiously and tossed Lucifer his shirt, which he slipped on when Dean’s shocked expression shifted to you.

“What the hell, Y/N, you marked him!?” He all-but screamed at you.

You sprang to your feet and got in his face. Well, as much in his face as you could, being over a foot shorter than him. “Don’t you dare scream at me, Dean Winchester. This is not your life, it’s mine. And these are my choices.” You poked him in the chest. “Got it!?”

He visibly deflated, mouth gaping but unable to form words. You turned your anger to Sam then. “Do you have anything to say?”

He put his hands up and shook his head, unwilling to become a target for your wrath.

“Are you in need of assistance, Y/N?” Castiel asked, taking note of the room with its distinct lack of blood or broken furniture.

“Actually, I am.” You said cooly. All four men looked at you curiously. “Could you please take my brothers home?”

Castiel nodded. Lucifer’s eyes blazed with hunger. Dean’s jaw clenched but he knew better than to argue with your tone of voice.

“You’ll be ok?” Sam asked, genuinely concerned as opposed to territorial over you. You hugged him.

“I’ll be fine. And I’ll be back in a few days, ok? Don’t worry.” You spoke softly into his ear, which he was considerate enough to bend down to your level. He kissed the side of your head and gently let you go.

“... anything, I mean it. A bruise, a hang nail. I will personally come here and tear you a brand new asshole, dick-bag.” You caught the tail end of Dean’s threatening Lucifer and you rolled your eyes. Lucifer, to his credit, was sitting perfectly still on the couch, a slightly smug but mostly neutral expression pasted on his face.

Castiel made quick work of getting your brothers out of there and on their way back to the camp and you found yourself alone with Lucifer.

You were suddenly nervous and cleared your throat. “So...” You fidgeted with your sleeve and glanced everywhere but at your Alpha. The room was beginning to feel almost unbearably warm and you resisted the temptation to divest yourself of your shirt. Lucifer sat staring at you from his place on the couch.

A trickle of sweat skittered its way down your back and you looked at Lucifer. His hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were blazing, and still he sat motionless.

“Y/N... last time you came to me you were so far gone you couldn’t say yes or no.” You watched the tips of his tongue dart out to moisten his lips. “This time... I need you to tell me what you want.”

“Screw it...” You muttered under your breath and tore off your shirt, stalking over to him and straddling his lap once again. Your hands fisted in his hair and you licked a long slow swipe over the crease of his mouth. “I want you, Alpha.” You practically growled at him.

Before you could take another breath you were somewhere else, still riding his lap, both of you on a soft, giant bed in a dimly lit bedroom.

He flipped you with ease, pinning you beneath him on your back, both wrists trapped hopelessly in one of his large, strong hands. You rolled your hips against him and purred, your skin burning hot and aching deliciously.

He ran his free hand over your curves and everywhere he touched he left a trail of need, his ministrations sating you and stoking your hunger at the same time. He nipped your neck and soothed the slight sting with the tickle of his forked tongue. You felt your fever spike dangerously, slick gushing from your body. He growled at your scent.

"Alpha, please..." You were nearly blind with wanting, your hands still immobile but your legs wrapped tightly around his hips. When had you done that? It couldn't matter less. All that mattered was him, his touch, the promise of what he could give you. What he would give you. "Please please please..." You chanted, the scent of him filling your mind until nothing else was left.

And then both of you were instantly naked, and you couldn't get enough of his skin against your own. Your fever climbed unabated, your instincts driving you into a frenzy, clawing and screaming and sobbing and biting until finally, blessedly, he was there. Deep inside you. And you could breathe again, if only for a moment before he began thrusting powerfully and you could only gasp and moan his name.

Your world extended no further than the bed, your body and your Alpha. It could have been hours or days, it didn't make a difference. He took you over and over, countless times in countless positions, knotting you repeatedly, bringing you release again and again until finally your fever broke and you fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Potential Breach of Implied Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come back to camp after your time with Lucifer and something completely unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know why these chapters are ending up being so short, sorry about that!

You got out of the back of the fancy car and leaned in. "Thanks Marty. See you in a few weeks."

"No problem, Ms. Winchester. Stay safe."

“You too.” You closed the door of the car and walked toward the camp. You were suddenly slammed into by a brick wall, otherwise known as your eldest brother Dean, knocking an "Oof!" of breath out of you.

"Y/N/N!" He grabbed you tight, so tight that if he hadn't already knocked the wind out of you you'd still find it hard to breathe. You finally shoved him off of you and took a deep breath.

"Dean, what the hell? I told you I'd be back."

"You did, but we just left you there... with Lucifer..."

"Have you been worried this whole time?"

"Maybe..."

You wrapped your arm around his middle and walked with him back to the mess tent where your twin and Castiel liked to hang out. Sam stood and hugged you tightly when he saw you come in.

"You ok, baby?" He whispered into your hair. You hugged him back and nodded.

"Fine, Sam." You pulled back and looked at his uneasy face. "Did something happen while I was gone? Why is everyone so clingy?"

He tried to give you a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "We were just worried for you. That's all."

"You know I'm going to go stay with him for a few days every month, right? Are we going to do this every time I come back?"

“Probably.” Dean quipped.

You glanced around and saw a few soldiers, but no sign of your favorite ex-angel.

“Where is Cas?” You asked, your brothers went abruptly silent and were unwilling to meet your eyes. You were suddenly flooded with equal parts fear that something happened to Castiel and frustration that your brothers were ignoring you. “Answer me.” You commanded in a stern tone. “Where the hell is Castiel?”

Sam cleared his throat. “He’s... um... he’s not doing so great, Y/N.”

“All the more reason for me to see him. I’m our doctor, remember? Where is he?”

“He’s in his bunk, but Y/N he doesn’t want to see you right now, baby girl...” You cut Dean off mid-sentence by turning and storming off to Castiel’s tent, slamming your fist a few times against the wooden support just outside his door.

“Castiel, I’m home! What’s going on?”

You heard shuffling from inside the tent and a distinctly feminine giggle. What the heck? Cas never had women in his tent.

The door opened and a tall, slutty brunette half-fell out of his door, wearing nothing but one of Castiel’s t-shirts. You were speechless.

“Uhm... is Cas here?”

The scent of alcohol billowed out of the tent, making you a bit light headed. Castiel appeared in the doorway, equally as graceful as his companion. He glowered at you, his ire dampened slightly by the fact that he couldn’t seem to keep your face in focus.

“Go inside, Nadine. I need to talk to Y/N” Cas slurred.

The brunette scoffed at him. “My name is Nancy.”

He blinked at her blearily. “Apparently you are under the mistaken impression that I care. Leave. Us. ALONE.” His voice had steadily risen until he screamed the last at her. She stomped inside the tent in a huff.

You sighed and crossed your arms. “What the hell is going on, Castiel?”

He shrugged and chewed his bottom lip, still visibly agitated and refusing to look at you.

“Talk to me, Cas. Please. Did something happen? Was there a Croat attack? Did we lose people?”

“No.” He replied, curtly.

You chewed the inside of your cheek, pissed off. The men in your life were seriously getting on your last nerve. You stayed resolutely quiet until he finally spoke up, his tone now half defeated and a little sad.

“You were gone.”

You glanced at him, confused. “I’ve been gone before, Cas. Overnight missions, trips to Jody’s.”

“You were with him.” He looked at you then, his gaze heated and heavy. Your heart skipped a beat and you weren’t entirely sure why.

“He didn’t hurt me.”

“He touched you.” His teeth ground together.

“He saved me. If it weren’t for him I’d be dead now.” You argued.

“You touched him back.” He retorted, as if that were in any way a logical argument.

“Castiel, it’s not like he was my choice.”

“Who was.” It was a question but he uttered it like an accusation.

“What?”

“If it didn’t have to be him... who would you have chosen?”

You shook your head, trying to shake off the question. “It doesn’t matter, Cas. He was my only option.”

And then his hands were on your hips and he yanked your body hard against his own. His mouth was gentle on yours, in sharp contrast to his grip and he tasted your lips slowly, generous but teasing at the same time.

You stood frozen in shock and even barely began to kiss him back, but once you tasted the moonshine on his mouth you were violently reminded that he was drunk off his ass with a half naked woman in his tent.

You shoved him away and he stumbled back, regaining his footing and showing the common decency of looking embarrassed by his outburst of inappropriate affection. “Y/N, I’m sorry...” he began, but before he could say anything else you turned on your heel and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking about the orgy guru Cas in endverse on the show and why he’s not like that in this fic (and just because I don’t particularly enjoy the idea of my sweet Cas constantly high and crawling with women isn’t a good enough reason) and this chapter came out of that. Plus more conflict, which is awesome for me as a writer!


	6. Proposed Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run, stuff happens, you end up going back. Angst and a little smut.

Lucifer rolled over in bed to look at you. You knew he was going to ask again. You had shown up at his place in the middle of the night, unannounced and frantic, but you refused to tell him what had happened to make you run straight into his arms.

The question formed on his lips and you interrupted him with a kiss. Slow and sweet, his response was equally soft and gentle. He payed homage to you with his mouth, and you were lost in his kiss. Lost, and happy.

——

“I don’t understand why she would just take off like this.” Dean grumbled. Again. Ever since you had left without a word two days ago he had been moody and on edge.

“I don’t know, she didn’t say anything to me either.” Sam said, focused on cleaning his guns.

Castiel sat with them, but stayed silent. Brooding. Running through his last encounter with you over and over in his head.

His clumsy attempt to tell you how he felt... the fumbled kiss... the random brunette... How could he have been so stupid?

The canvas door of the map-room crinkled as it was brushed aside and a soldier stepped in, every muscle tensed.

“Excuse the interruption, Sirs, but we just got a distress call over the radio. There’s a Croat mob moving in on Jody’s location.” The soldier said in a rush.

“Son of a bitch...” Dean breathed.

Sam was packing his gear already.

Castiel fumbled with his own pack, making sure he had everything he would need.

‘Let’s go.” Dean said.

——

Lucifer thrust up harder, burying himself deep inside you. You rode him languidly. It was different than the times you were together during your heat. That was hectic, hungry and primal. This was slow... deliberate. Intoxicatingly sensual.

You stared into one another’s eyes, your fingertips running down his neck. You shivered when you felt your mark in his skin, and he smirked at you.

“You like that, don’t you, Sweetheart?” He purred.

You blushed and nodded before kissing him again. His hands went to your hips and he guided your pace, speeding you up a little. Your breath caught from pleasure and then, without warning, you gasped in agony. Your chest exploded with pain so intense you believed you were dying.

When you finally regained a full breath you let it out again in a blood-curdling scream, clutching the left side of your chest and when you looked down you were shocked to find a lack of blood soaking your skin.

You glanced up at Lucifer and had just enough time to realize his mouth was moving but the sound of your blood rushing in your ears was completely drowning him out. And then the world went black.

——

“Damn it, I said be careful.” Dean’s voice. Sam heard more than felt as his head thunked sharply against something hard. He couldn’t get his eyes to open. There was pain but he couldn’t pinpoint it. It seemed for the time being that he existed as a creature of pain. It was everywhere, all at once. It was everything. And then it faded. And so did everything else.

——

When they finally got back to camp Dean got Sam’s head and Cas got his feet. They rushed him into your hospital tent and placed the stretcher on one of the two medical tables.

Cas found some first-aid scissors and cut away Sam’s shirt, leaving the bit over his wound in place for the moment, not wanting the bleeding to get worse again. He rested his hands on Sam’s chest and cursed his lack of grace. It would have been so easy years ago, just will it and the boy would have healed.

He calmed himself and focused, using his human senses. “His heart is beating and he is breathing.”

Dean paced helplessly. “How the fuck did they have a bomb, man? Croats shouldn’t be that smart... I can’t believe I missed it. And now my brother’s got a piece of metal lodged in his chest and I don’t know what the fuck to do!” He kicked over a cart stacked with bedpans in a resounding crash, lashing out in his panic.

Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s arm and it seemed to help calm him. “The bleeding has slowed. Y/N has shown you how to start an IV, yes?”

Dean nodded, trying to hold back his tears of frustration.

“Good. Give him fluids. Keep him warm. I will go get Y/N. Have faith, Dean. She will save him.”

Dean nodded again, grabbing an IV kit and a blanket, feeling a tiny bit better with something to do.

——

The first thing you became aware of was that you could no longer feel the pain that had blindsided you only moments before. It was as if it had never been there in the first place. You took a breath and opened your eyes to find yourself staring straight into Lucifer’s baby blues. He smiled gently at you.

“Morning, sunshine. Well... not really ‘morning’, it’s around dinner time, but still. It’s the sentiment that counts.” He stroked your hair, letting his palm rest on your forehead, checking your temperature.

You blinked blearily and glanced around, looking for water before finding it, in a glass being pressed softly to your lips. Lucifer’s other arm cradled you behind your shoulders, helping you sit up to sip it.

You took a drink and cleared your throat. “Thank you. You know, you’re good at this... taking care of me.” You gave him a playful half-smile.

He propped you up against a mountain of pillows, winking at you. “That’s my job, Sweetheart. I’m your Alpha.”

Just then the door to Lucifer’s bedroom burst open, an apologetic underling being pushed aside by an agitated Castiel.

They both began speaking at once.

“I’m sorry, Sir, he wouldn’t listen when I told him to leave...” The underling simpered.

“Y/N, you need to come home immediately.” Cas said in his deep, gruff voice.

Lucifer growled at his minion, who got the message and left as fast as they could. Castiel kept coming closer, however, so Luci put his body between Cas and you, his naked and vulnerable Omega.

“Please, Y/N. I apologize for kissing you and causing you to run away, but you must return. Sam is hurt. He needs you.” Castiel pleaded.

“You kissed her...” Lucifer growled, but you were already up and pulling on your clothes, Cas trying his best to look anywhere but your bared curves.

“Sam. Condition. Now.” You were on a mission, and Cas was smart enough to give you the information without argument.

“Shrapnel, deep in his upper left chest. He’s breathing and the bleeding has slowed considerably, but he has not regained consciousness. Dean is administering fluids through an IV and keeping him warm.”

You touched your own upper left chest, the remembered pain from before aching dully once more. You pulled on your shoes and walked out, so focused on getting to your twin you neglected to say goodbye to either man.

Cas and Luci looked at each other for a long moment before Lucifer smirked. “Want a drink?”

——

You stared at Sam’s face, his hand clutched tightly in your own. You would give anything if he would just look at you again. Give you those soft misty puppy eyes and see straight into your heart, like he always did. Sure, it could be annoying, especially if you were still trying to figure out your feelings for yourself. But you longed to be annoyed by him again.

You checked the IV connecting you to your twin. The blood flowing from your vein into his. Mentally you willed it to give him what he needed. To heal him. To bring him back to you.

Dean came in with a tray of food for you. The smell was offensive. “Ugh, take it away, please.”

Your older brother looked at you like you were high. “You love sausage and eggs.”

“Just... not right now, ok? Please.” He took it away again. He had been unsuccessfully trying to get you to eat since just after you arrived, jumping out of Luci’s driver’s car before it had even come to a complete stop. Racing to your twin’s side. Removing the metal, cleaning his wound, stitching him up and changing the wadded up flannel for actual sterile bandages. Starting the blood line between the two of you.

You took a couple of bathroom breaks during the night but you refused to sleep. Sam wouldn’t have, if your positions had been reversed.

Dean came back sans the ‘food’ and he made you remove the IV and start one from him instead. He griped at you until you drank a little water. But no matter how hard he pressed you refused to leave Sam’s side. You couldn’t. Last time you left him... this happened. The time before... you lost your father and almost lost Dean. You didn’t know if you could ever leave your brothers again.

——

Castiel and Lucifer were still drinking when the sun came up, and were only mostly toasted. Lucifer, apparently, was a sloppy drunk. It made him talkative.

“I know she doesn’t want me.” He said, pouting a bit, waving off Castiel’s attempt at reassurance. “She doesn’t. Who would? Especially her. I tried to torture and kill her brothers.” He snapped his fingers, remembering. “No, actually... I did torture and kill her brothers.” He giggled to himself before ‘sobering’ (so to speak). “If she had any other option... that’s where she’d be. Not here with the Devil.”

Castiel set his drink on the coffee table. “May I say something now?” Lucifer nodded and waved a hand at him to continue. “She came to you. She is not in heat, she does not ‘need’ you right now and yet she was here. She chose you...” He trailed off and soon busied himself refilling his glass.

Lucifer was sharp, even half sauced. He knew Castiel was thinking hard about what he had blurted out earlier.

“So... you kissed her...?” Luci prompted.

Castiel nodded. “I was quite inebriated and very upset. It made her angry with me. It was a mistake.” He stared into his glass.

“Do you love her?” Lucifer asked. Castiel met his eyes and Luci knew the answer even before his little brother spoke.

“Yes. I always have.”

——

It was the middle of the night and your head was nodding. As hard as you tried to fight it, your body was demanding sleep. The instant you let your chin touch your chest is when you felt it... Sam’s hand tightened in your own.

You were suddenly on your feet, checking his vitals and calling for Dean. Apparently you yelled Dean’s name a little too loudly because Sam grimaced and opened his eyes. “Inside voice, Baby. Damn.” His voice was scratchy and weak but it was the most beautiful sound you’d ever heard. You grabbed him, careful of his chest wound and hugged him tight.

“Oh, Sam... we were so worried. I was so scared.” He hugged you back with one arm and you felt Dean’s hand on your back, saw his other gripping Sam’s free hand.

You breathed a sigh of relief. It must have been too deep of a breath because the blood rushed to your head. And... it kept rushing. The edges of your vision began to tunnel. You whimpered just loud enough to interrupt your brothers’ good-natured bickering back and forth. And then the world, once again, went black.


End file.
